1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charcoal package to be used in an outdoor grill or Hibachi. More particularly, the charcoal package of the present invention will ignite easily and quickly and is convenient and safe to handle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art references of which the inventor is presently aware are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Corwin 362,147 May 3, 1887 Robinson 967,242 August 16, 1910 Lynes 1,401,803 December 27, 1921 Lammersen 2,584,379 April 10, 1951 Bramhall et al 2,622,017 December 16, 1952 Brody 2,666,695 January 19, 1954 Peck 3,010,809 November 28, 1961 Orsing 3,651,596 March 28, 1972 Wrigley, Jr. 4,225,318 September 30, 1980 Clayton et al 4,179,270 December 18, 1979 Kretzschmann 4,539,011 September 3, 1985 ______________________________________
The patent to Corwin discloses a block of wood saturated with kerosene and provided with a wick or fuse.
The patent to Robinson discloses a fire kindler made of wood wound with a wisk of fiber and bound by a cord. The wisk and cord have been dipped in paraffin and a fuse is provided to ignite the material.
The patent to Lynes shows a fire kindling device in the form of chemically treated excelsior wrapped around a filling of charcoal and provided with a fuse or wick.
The patent to Lammersen discloses a self-kindling charcoal fuel unit comprising a quantity of charcoal enclosed in combustible wrapper paper and being provided with a wick.
The patent to Bramhall discloses a kindling device comprising an outer container of crimped paper, an inner container also of crimped paper, a space between the containers filled with wax or paraffin, a wick and a body of combustible material disposed within the inner container.
The patent to Brody discloses a fuel package containing charcoal and a combustible material packaged within a container of paper. The container also includes a folded strip of cellophane. The combustible material is preferably trioxane. A fuse is also provided inside the folded strip.
The patent to Peck discloses a self-kindling charcoal package including a quantity of charcoal inside a bag. A cardboard grate is provided at the bottom of the bag. The bag and grate are made of combustible paper. The bag is provided with a tab for igniting the package.
The patent to Orsing discloses a fuel element comprising a porous noncombustible glass fiber casing and a combustible fuel inn solid form enclosed within the casing.
The patent to Wrigley, Jr. discloses a method of making a fire starting composition by solidifying a gel-foam in a sealed package.
The patent to Clayton et al discloses a fire kindling aid comprising a solid block which is a mixture of wax and cellulosic particles and one or more layers of absorbent material to absorb any of the wax material exuding from the block. The block is enclosed within a wrapper which is also combustible. A lighter strip, which is composed of a piece of slower burning material is situated between the wrapper and the block.
The patent to Kretzschmann discloses an artificial fireplace log consisting of a burnable sleeve enclosing a material which is more flammable than the sleeve. The flammable material consists of a mixture of wood wastes with paraffins. The sleeve is also provided with an ignition ridge consisting of a flammable filling.